A World of Irony
by KurosakuMitsuki
Summary: The world is full of irony. Especially when Kaito and Shinichi has to live together because of Snake. Should Kaito be thanking him or hating him for hurting his tantei but bringing them together afterwards. Hmm... Nope! Still hating him! T for safety
1. Oh the Irony

A/N: O god I can't believe I uploaded this without knowing it was complete. i fixed it now so enjoy! ^.^

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere in Beika city the sound of an annoying alarm clock going off with the groan of a very annoyed Kudo Shinichi rang throughout the Kudo manor. As soon as the alarm clock turned off the detective slowly got up, stared at the stranger in front of him, and kicked him in the shin before going to wash up. Kaito cried out, "OW! What was that for?" Shinichi came back fully cleaned and stared at Kaito again and kicked his other shin. Kaito whimpered" Did something happen Shin-chan? Today you're being abnormally… angry." Shinichi glared at Kaito and said "out." Kaito sighed and obliged to the angry detective and went down to try to make something edible for breakfast.

As Shinichi got dressed he murmured" Baka. I saw your camera taking a picture of me when I was waking up and when I came back after I cleaned up." After he got dressed he went down to find the kitchen in a place similar to hell and sighed. Kaito seeing Shinichi while sighing grinned nervously and tried to explain" Um… At least you should be happy to know that Lady Luck doesn't favor me all the time?" seeing Shinichi's death glare quickly compromised by saying" I'm sorry. I suck at cooking. I'll make you some coffee. "Shinichi stared he didn't think it would be that easy to tame the thief. Smiling he said, " Thanks" Hearing this Kaito perked up and did his puppy dog face and said" so that means you forgive me? Nee~! Shin- Chan~! Onegai~! Stop being mad at me~! "Blushing he quickly waved him away " Baro I'm not angry anymore."

Kuroba Kaito and Kudo Shinichi are currently living in the same house for very unique reasons which started all but a month ago. One month ago Kudo Shinichi found out about the identity of the international thief Kaitou Kid but he wish he hadn't for so many reasons.

The heist as always ended up as a showdown on the rooftop both intelligent teens getting ready to overpower the other. When suddenly Shinichi felt a presence, freezing up he identified the presence as the BO and cursed. He mouthed"RUN" to the thief but the thief didn't notice thinking he was cursing. This time actually cursing he ran over to the thief and said" BARO! kusero!" and collided into him.

Kid showed a look of alarm as the detective collided into him and froze when he felt something warm and sticky slowly covering him. Pulling himself up, he saw his Meitantei-kun covered in blood and snapped. He tried to pick him up when he froze again feeling a gun being pointed to his head. He slowly stoop up with his hands up and turned around. As he suspected he saw the nasty sneer of Snake. Snake started to say" Kaitou Kid, or should I say Kuroba Kaito? Give it up and maybe just maybe I'll let you and that boy go." Kid replied calmly" And if I say no?" Snake glared and then sneered "You and the boy die." Kid felt his blood go cold and his anger reach levels that had never been reached before. No one gets hurt. That is his rule and at this moment his favorite Meitantei- kun is laying down on a cold rooftop with a pool of blood that's getting larger by the minute and god he had no time to have a chit chat with some arrogant snake and started to get angrier more and more as he was getting carried with his train of thought. Without thinking he tossed a smoke bomb and crept up to snake and said while spraying a formula that would knock him out for a month" Zannenagara you won't be hurting anyone anymore" quickly kicking away the gun and hitting him 5 times with his own card gun because he was feeling childish he looked back to Shinichi. Seeing that his eyes were flickering he quickly tied up Snake and lifted up his detective in of course Bridal style. Staring back at Snake with Shinichi also looking since he had recovered somewhat from the shock, they went soaring through the night sky looking for a hospital.

When they found Beika hospital Kid changed into his regular self and quickly told her about Shinichi's situation. By the time the nurse came back with a doctor Kudo Shinichi was already unconscious and in a serious state of too much blood loss…

After confirming that Shinichi was going to be fine, he quickly went to check on Snake by calling Nakamori Keibu using Shinichi's voice. After hearing a lot of cursing the keibu finally replied that he escaped killing 10 cops in the process. After hearing the news, Kaito became scared and he rushed home only to find it empty. Nervously gulping he searched around trying to find some clues. Seeing that he couldn't find any he went to his lair and found a note.

_Kaito, due to dangerous circumstances I had to flee but now I am safe so until this business settles I'll have to go to the Kudo's. I asked them to house you in Shinichi's place so for now stay there and after I get everything I need, we're taking down the crows once and for all. For us and everyone else who has suffered. Wait for me. I'm sure you'll be fine. If you're in a state of need I'm sure that Shinichi kun can help you. That child is as smart as you! ^.^ So be safe and I love you Kaito!_

Your mother

Kaito looked at the smiley with amusement and thought 'Seriously?' Now knowing that she was safe he looked around the house to see if anything was abnormal with more detail. Seeing that everything was fine and feeling more relaxed he looked back at the note and refocused on a particular name. KUDO SHINICHI! 'Oh, god. Talk about the irony.'


	2. That's just priceless

A World of Irony

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Kudo Shinichi was at home recovering from the gunshot wound. He was incredibly bored, so he picked up his guitar and starts to sing. Yes, SING. When Shinichi was actually 8 years old, he made a life changing promise to his mother. Kudo Yukiko was slightly disappointed that her cute little Shin-chan would follow his father's steps into the world of crime. Being around her husband, she was sure that her Shin-chan wouldn't find cases half of the time. The cases would go find him. She didn't want her only son to see a world full of sadness, murder, and crime, so she made him promise that when he was in high school he would follow his mother's footsteps into the world of showbiz. Well he was supposed to anyways. The whole thing with Conan and the Black Organization didn't exactly let him fulfill his mother's promise.<p>

1 year ago Kudo Shinichi had his body back permanently thanks to Haibara Ai. Since the Organization was still at large, he decided that at home he would be himself, but outside of his safe haven a girl (it was all Haibara's idea though). As soon as his mother found out he had his body back, she made him remember and promise again to fulfill out his promise to go into the showbiz. For 1 month, Kudo Shinichi took singing and acting lessons from his mother. His acting didn't need much improving on, but his singing… That was a whole other story. As soon as he came home from school (still in a disguise as a woman) it was 5 torturing hours of singing. On weekends however it was from sunrise to sundown. This cycle was repeated for one very long month. Thanks to Shinichi having perfect pitch, he eventually was able to find his relative pitch (but he had to really dig deep). When the month was over (In other words, the last day of his training) his mother was thrilled with the results. Her kawaii Shin-chan sang so beautifully for his final exam, she started to (fake?) cry. Of course, Shinichi just deadpanned at his mother. At that moment she decided to break to him the news that he's going to debut as a singer. Poor Shin-chan had his soul floating away from his body.

For that 1 year, Kudo Shinichi went under the alias Keys as a teen pop rock singer. His mother as his manager set him up in a couple (actually A LOT! Shinichi complains) of concerts, so before long he became one of the most famous idols in Japan. Well, well, well. What do we have here? Kudo Shinichi, the tone deaf detective is actually recognized as one of the best singers in the entertainment world? That's just _**priceless.**_

Back to the present, Kudo Shinichi was sitting on his living room couch singing _Hero by Sterling Knight_. He took up a liking to the song when he had finished watching the movie StarStruck by Disney earlier that day because he was still recovering. Since he had nothing better to do, he decided to might as well sing until he could find something better to do.

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero~!_

Satisfied he put up the guitar, and went to see if there was anything he could see on TV. While he was flipping through the channels, he heard the doorbell ringing, so he went to see who decided to drop in. He looked out the door and saw a mirror. He tilted his head confusion, and realized that it wasn't a mirror it was someone who just looked really similar to him. He shook his head to focus better. He must really be out of it today. He tentatively asked, "Who..?"

"I'm Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire!"

"… ok… And your business here is..?"

"Eh? Well it kind of turns out I'm going to be living with you from now on…"

"…"

"…"

Shinichi looked behind his clone. He found a suitcase with several doves on top. He told him to come in for now while he had a little _talk_ with his mother who was out of the country.

* * *

><p>Shinichi POV<p>

"Kaa-san… There's a boy who looks like me who claims he's a magician which I figure he is because he had doves and has been dying my hair different colors as soon as he met me without me being even able to see it -sigh- and says that he's going to live with me."

"Ara ma (Oh my) Shin-chan! Didn't I tell you? He's Kai-chan!"

"Who?" I asked while my hair was turned blue.

"Wait. You never met him so I guess that make sense. Teehee! Tonikaku ne (Anyways~!). I promised his mother that you can take care of him."

"Ore ga? (Me [masculine])"

"That's right, Shin-chan. Now you have to take care of two people so you can't just starve yourself anymore okay?" she says like she planned it which she probably did. UGH!

"But why me?"

"Jitsu wa ne (To tell you the truth), Shin-chan… Kai-chan and his mother is on the run from the organization, so I decided that it would be better if you lived with him rather than both of you living on your own escaping from the Black Organizatio all by yourself. Wakaruyone(You understand don't you), Shin-chan? And also you have a concert in a week but if you don't feel better by then I'll cancel it okay? Get better and be good to Kai-chan! Bye!"

"Wait! Kaa-san!(mom)"

Beep-Beep-Beep…

I sighed and put down the phone. I snuck a glance at "Kai-chan" and saw him nervously grin back at me. I smiled in response. I walked over to him and said, "Well, it looks like we're going to be living together from now on… Ah! Sorry for the late introduction. Nice to meet you Kuroba Kaito-san, my name is Kudo Shinichi. Please return my hair to its original color."

* * *

><p>Kaito's POV<p>

_Yes you are_. Was the thought that crossed my mind when Shinichi introduced himself. I quickly put up my poker face and conjured up a rose then returned his hair color. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. It seems that we are in the same predicament listening to your phone call over there."

Shinichi seemed slightly surprised, but recovered quickly. He sadly smiled, "It seems so."

"So…"

"Uh… I guess for now we should know how we're going to work this out. Since you're also involved with _them_, I guess I'll tell you how I'm involved as long as you tell me, too."

Slightly surprised that he was going to tell me anything at all (he's known for being overly secretive, you know?), I told him that I was totally fine with that. After hearing how he's been living currently, I felt sorry for him, but soon it will be the both of us hiding from _them_. I told him everything. I guess keeping it in my heart for the longest time made me want to lessen my load a little so I practically just told him I was Kid and that I'm looking for Pandora for my dad. Besides I really didn't think he would arrest me after telling him why I steal in the first place. He didn't look at me with pity, like others would. Well actually maybe a little, but he looked at me with a look of understanding. Which I was thrilled about, I appreciated it.

He must have felt that it was unfair for only me to reveal all of my secrets because he told me everything too, from Edogawa Conan to the FBI to his several confronts he had with the BO. Mom was right sending me here. Now I have a strong ally against them. I mean the poor tantei has to dress as a girl every time he needs to go outside. At least I kind of enjoy it, you know? He looked at me and seemed to be debating something. He seemed to finally make his decision and hesitantly said, "That's actually not everything… Do you happen to know the idol Keys?"

I widened my eyes in surprise. I kind of figured that since Shinichi was tone deaf, when it comes to singing that he doesn't really want anything to do with it which definitely included being totally ignorant about singers. Unless of course he met one because of a case then that's a whole other story. Of course, I knew Keys. I actually liked a lot of his songs. Also he's pretty cool for becoming one of the most famous and well liked idols in showbiz in the timeframe of less than a year, so that guy definitely had my respect. I cut off my thoughts and replied yes. Shinichi took a deep breath and said, "I'm actually… well… Keys..?"

He looked at my face for a reaction and I didn't disappoint him. I laughed like crazy! "Stop messing with me! You're the most tone-deaf person I've ever heard!" I said before I continued laughing. He looked at me annoyed. Soon he had a very evil looking smirk on his face and said, "Fine. Then I'll prove it to you."

* * *

><p>Kudo Shinichi POV<p>

I grabbed my guitar and sat back down on the couch. I strummed it experimentally then cleared my voice. I motioned the laughing idiot to sit down on the chair across from me. I took a deep breath and started to sing the song that I just sang earlier.

_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere_

_You wanna go, yeah_

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything_

_You wanna hear but_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_Searching high and low_

_Trying every road_

_If I see your face_

_I'll barley know, yeah_

_I put my trust in fate_

_If you will come my way_

_And if it's bright_

_It's undeniable yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_

_I'll be your hero_

_So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_And when it's meant to be_

_I'll become a hero-o_

_So I'll wait, wait_

_Wait, wait for you_

_Yeah I'll be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_(Be unstoppable)_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_

_Then I'll be your hero_

_(Could you be the one [x3]for me)_

_Then I'll be your hero~!_

* * *

><p>Kuroba Kaito POV<p>

_Amazing..! _He was so great at singing! I decided to forget my poker face for just this moment. While he was singing he had a natural soft smile on his face, and he seemed to be really enjoying singing (which I never thought would happen). He glanced at me with his sparkling eyes (?). I blushed. I quickly put my poker face on and wondered what was wrong with me, but looking at the detective singing I had to say he really looked stunning. I felt a genuine smile forming on my face and enjoyed listening to the rest of the song. When the song ended he threw me a questioning look, I just shook my head. I had my Kaitou grin on my face.

"I have to admit you were amazing Shin-chan!"

"Shin-chan?"

"You can call me Kai-chan~!"

"I think I'll just go with Kaito." He replied amused, yet annoyed.

I pouted in response but he just laughed and decided to show me to my room which was 2 doors down from his. I got settled in pretty quickly thanks to Shinichi and we spent the rest of the day just talking and enjoying each other's company. Of course I checked his gunshot wound from that stupid Snake and told him strictly not to do it again. When I looked at him in the eye, he had a really nice blush going on… After we had a "little" fight, it got pretty late. We decided to turn ourselves in for the day and continue our stories tomorrow. That's how I kind of hit it off with Shinichi on the first day I officially met him. I can't wait for tomorrow~!

Kudo Shinichi POV

It was really fun spending the rest of the day with Kaito. If he hadn't have come, I probably would be watching another movie or singing nonstop until my voice croaked. I can't believe that now I enjoy singing to the point that I would sing until my voice goes out. I'm really starting to think that my mom is really amazing.

Anyways, today Kaito put on a magic show a couple of times throughout the day, and I had fun trying to figure out the solutions to all of his tricks. When he was performing, I could see him act slightly differently than he does when he's Kid. He looks genuinely happy. Not saying that he's not when he's Kid it's just that his smile isn't enigmatic it's clear that he loves doing magic. He looked really stunning. His eyes were shining with glee. For a while I didn't even bother with trying to solve the trick. It was fascinating to just see him perform. I guess now as a performer, I can finally just appreciate the show and just sit back and relax. When he did his final trick, he was practically glowing with happiness. He directed his gaze at me and grinned. Feeling overwhelmed, I blushed. I widened my eyes in horror and wondered what was wrong with me.

Suddenly Kaito came over to me with a worried look on his face and I wondered what he was worried up.

"Strip."

"Wha-what?"

Suddenly my shirt disappeared and I was leaning backwards onto the couch with Kaito straddling me. I furiously blushed. He looked at my chest and was examining something. I looked at him confused for a second, but then I realized that he was looking at my bullet wound that I got yesterday. I smiled at him and told him that I was fine. He gave me the look. I gave him a glare. He glared harder. I winced and started to grumble. He put my shirt back on and told me not to try anything like that again, but I just scoffed and told him that it was my job as a detective. He snapped at me, "What about your job as an idol? You can't have a scratch on your body when you're freaking famous! Also, so what if you're a detective, you still need to be careful because last time everyone in this freaking world checked. You're human."

I shrank at that but I came back with, "If I can't who will?" Of course that just initiated a fight with a battle of wits where we both knew that the loser would be the one who can't think of a comeback. After half an hour of bickering we both just gave up on the argument. I mean, we've only known each other for like 12 hours and we were already fighting like we've known each other for months. Though technically we have, it was just in different forms.

After telling each other some of our wild adventure's I decided to call it a day and told Kaito that we should go to sleep if we were going to go shop for his necessities tomorrow. He immediately agreed, but decided to tease me by asking me to sing him a lullaby. I kicked his shin. Ignored his cries of pain and went to my room to try to get some sleep. I yawned. Today was really a good day. Now I have a new ally and friend who can battle me evenly with their brain. It was kind of exciting. I smiled as I fell asleep thinking about the events that occurred throughout the day. It looks like Kaito and I will get along pretty well. I think I'll look forward to tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Omniscient POV<p>

Both boys were really surprised that they got along so quickly in the matter of half a day. They were even more surprised about the other's identity, but they found the common ground: The Black Organization. They were both going in hiding because of them, but for the lives that were ruined or lost; they were going to do everything that they can in order to take them down. Subconsciously though, they knew they were just lonely and hated keeping secrets from their dear friends. They both wanted someone that they could trust. Someone they could tell all of their secrets to without being afraid. Fate made it that these two were on opposite sides of the laws. By finally meeting one another, they were able to lessen their pain. Now that they have met, they'll now be introduced into a world of hiding, pain, fear, but most importantly hope (and most definitely _love~!_ :P).


End file.
